


What's In A Name?

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grace Is A Good Mom, this is just cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: A short little drabble of Grace naming all the children.





	What's In A Name?

“Sir?” Grace called as she lightly tapped on the door frame of Reginald’s office.

“Yes, what is it?” He said without looking up from his notes.

“I just finished dusting the corridor,” she reported delightfully.

“Very well,” Hargreeves said as a way to dismiss her. But she hung around for a moment.

“Sir, I was thinking…,” She started. This made Reginald huff out a laugh. A robot thinking? “Why don’t the children have names?”

“They do have names.”

“Yes, but _real _names. Ones they can use to introduce themselves to their friends.”

Reginald found it amusing that she thought the children would make friends. “That would be unnecessary.”

“I just think it would be nice,” Grace continued.

Reginald emphatically slapped his pen down and looked at her with a sigh. “Fine. You may name them,” he said before returning to his work.

“Wonderful! I’ll call them to a snack and name them then!” Pleased with the interaction, she turned on her heels and made her way to the kitchen.

She made them a healthy snack of sliced apples with a caramel dipping sauce.

“Today, children, is a special day,” she said to the kids seated around the table. They happily munched on their snack as she spoke. “Because today, your father and I have decided to give you all names,” she finished with a big smile.

Most of the kids looked rather enthused, sharing smiles with one another. Some didn’t quite seem to understand. But they played along with it as Grace continued.

“Number One, we’ll start with you,” she said, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. “Let’s see, my data says you were born in Germany. Let me think.” Her eyes flashed a pleasant blue as she searched her database.

“What about… Gunther! Or perhaps, Luther?”

The blond’s eyes lit up at the second name. “I like that one,” he said in his small voice. He was pointing, though there was nothing physical to point at. 

Grace smiled, happy that he liked the name. “Great! From now on, I’ll call you ‘Luther’.”

Then she moved on to Number Two, whom she felt attached to immediately when they were first introduced. She kneeled down in front of him and gently stroked his cheek.

“Now, Number Two, you were born in Mexico,” she told him. He smiled, as this was the first time he was hearing where he was from. “They speak Spanish there,” she continued to explain. Her eyes flickered again as she thought. “I think I like the name… ‘Diego’. What do you think?” She asked.

If Grace liked it, then Number Two liked it. He smiled big, showing all his teeth, and nodded rapidly. She smiled, patted his head, and then stood up to continue on to Number Three.

She put up more of a challenge. She was born in California, so Grace thought of more American sounding names. She went through a bunch before landing on “Allison.” Number Three tried to act like she didn’t like it, but Grace could see through her act.

“It’s a nice name, isn’t it?” Grace asked. Finally, Number Three smiled and nodded.

“It’s pretty,” she said.

“Yes, like you!” Grace chimed. Allison smiled shyly at her. She liked this new nanny.

“Now, Number Four,” Grace said as she walked to the other side of the table. He was hardly paying attention to anything going on. He was too busy eating the caramel sauce with his fingers. He looked up at her, a little caught off-guard.

“You’re tricky,” she said, placing a finger on her chin. “You were born in The Netherlands. How about a Dutch name! Or perhaps, another German name?”

The curly haired boy shrugged. He hardly understood what she was saying as these were all new concepts to him. Grace’s eyes flickered as she searched long for a good name.

“How about… Klaus?” She finally said. The little boy perked up. He liked that name. It didn’t sound like any name he’d heard before.

“Klaus…,” He repeated to himself. Then he looked at Grace and gave her a small, closed mouth smile. “Yes,” he said.

Grace was exceedingly pleased by this reaction. That was the most she had heard the boy speak since she’d been here.

“Wonderful!” She said. “Now, your turn, Number Five—“

“—I don’t want one,” the boy said. His siblings all turned to look at him.

“We all get one,” Luther said.

“Well, I don’t want one,” the boy sassed back. “Call me ‘Five’.”

Grace was a little taken back by this. She assumed all the kids wanted names. “You… like being called by your number?” She asked. He nodded ‘yes’. “I will remember that,” Grace said. She was a little sad she didn’t get to name him. There were a few she already had in mind for him. But, oh, well. She’d rather respect the child’s wishes than force a name on him. She moved on to Number Six.

“Now, little Six,” She said, cupping his cheek as well. Number Six was by far the sweetest and most well-behaved of the children. She knelt down in front of him. “You were born in England,” she said. “Over there, they have this huge, magnificent tower called ‘Big Ben’.” The boy smiled at this. “Would you like to be called ‘Ben’?” She asked. He smiled, revealing a missing tooth, and nodded enthusiastically.

Grace smiled and lightly tapped his nose. “Excellent.”

“And last, but most certainly not least,” Grace said, making her way to the end of the table. “Number Seven.” The quiet girl looked up at her. She had hardly touched her food.

“You were born in Russia, Number Seven,” She said. “They have a lot of fun names over there. Do you like…. ‘Zoya’?” The girl shook her head. “’Sasha’?” Another head shake. “How about…. ‘Vanya’?”

The little girl’s eyes moved about the room as she seriously thought this name over. She decided she liked it and gave Grace a single, sharp nod to close the deal. Grace smiled and gave Vanya’s shoulder a little squeeze.

“Wonderful. I shall report your names to your father. But, can I ask you kids a question?” They all looked at her with big eyes. “Can I ask that you now call me ‘Mom’?”

The children smiled big, happy smiles. They liked the sound of that. They all nodded and gave varying vocals, all expressing that they accept her wishes.

Grace was beaming. “That makes me very happy,” she told them. “Now, please, enjoy the rest of your snack,” their mother said, gesturing grandly to the table with her arms.

Grace was a little bummed when she found out that Reginald wasn’t using the names. At least Pogo was on board, going so far as to call the children “Master” or “Miss”. And even though Reginald ignored the names and continued using their numbers, she happily continued to call them by the names that they enjoyed so much. After all, she was their mother.


End file.
